Childhood Dreams
by Littlepineapple
Summary: Three young friends vow to achieve their dreams and stay together after a run in with the marines turns nasty. Leaving one of the young boys without a hand. How did that one incident with marines effect how they would grow up? (Suck at summeries) M for language


A one shot from me.  
Please review!  
I do not own One Piece!  
THANK YOU FOR READING!

Rated M for language

* * *

Both boys sat on the bed, eagerly waiting for their friend to wake up. The horrific memories of the accident fresh in their minds. Disregarding their own injuries to be by their friend and leaders side. Unmoved for days, refusing to leave him alone until they were certain he'd be ok.

"Is he ok, Donny? Will he be ok, Donny?" the teary eyes boy asked.

"Quit yer sniveling, Mi. C-boy can come back from anything. This ain't gonna stop us. Ain't nuttn gonna stop us." Donny replied grinning widely.

The boy in the bed stirred and groaned loudly, reaching up to rub his eyes "W-wuh! What the fuck!" He gaped jolting up in the bed. He looked to his friends, both wide eyes and smiling as he rubbed his eyes, avoiding the bandage that stretched across his face.

"Bout time you woke up." Donny laughed.

"Seeing your ugly mug right now makes me wish I was back asleep." The boy groaned shaking his head. His eyes went wide with horror as he looked down.

His breathing became rapid and broken "W-what..W-h-ah! M-iiii..Donny! What happened!" The boy wailed lifting his left arm.

Where his left hand previously used to be there was now a mass of bandages and fabric.

"Where the fuck is my fucking hand?" He yelled waving his arms around. Both of the boys looked down and sniffled quietly "Y-you don't remember, C?" Mi asked quietly.

The boy thought for a moment before gasping "Oh! I do!"

"Awh man I'm sorry guys. I got us inta that shit in the first place. Fuck guys I'm sorry. I fucked up royally." C wailed falling back in the bed.

"Those lousy marines! I'll string em all up for this! Nobody hurts, Leader!" Donny snarled clenching his fists.

"But.. We fell into the sea..How'd we end up back here?" C asked rubbing his head with his only hand. Donny looked over at Mi and tilted his head "I carried you guys back." Mi said in a quiet voice.

He was the second oldest but the smallest and weakest of the three, being the only one not to have the power of a Devil Fruit to aid him. He was happy-go-lucky and foolhardy, while the other two were calculating and decisive, much more than he was.

"That bastard cut my fucking left hand off! That was my bitch slapping hand!" C yelled trying to cross his arms only to find it hurt quite a bit when anything came into contact with the bandages on his stump.

"Learn to bitch slap with the right hand! And you can get a hook for your left arm! You'd be like a pirate." Mi said leaning back on the large bed. C thought about it for a minute, looking at where his hand was.

"Suppose I could, Mi..Suppose I could." C mused smirking. He was upset about losing his hand but he had no other choice but to lose some part of his body or let his friends die.

"On the plus side now we know that sea prism nullifies our powers. We gotta be more careful. Donny sighed taking his sunglasses off.

The boys nodded and smiled, C sighed and looked to the window, the large thick drapes blocked out but a few small rays of sunlight "Would you guys mind opening the drapes?" He asked waving his stump towards them.

Mi moved to get off the bed but was stopped by Donny "Lemme do this, fellas. My powers have some perks." He grinned. Mi moved out of the way and sat next to C, hugging his knees to his chest as C rolled his eyes.

Donny moves his fingers through the air with a grin before striking a triumphant pose.

The drapes fell to the floor in tatters "Genius work, asshole! You broke yet another set of drapes." C growled. Donny moved away slowly.

"H-hay I'm sorry. Slip of the fingers! Still gettin the hang of my power." He said holding his hands up apologetically. Mi covered his eyes from the intruding sunlight.

"Well learn faster, dumbass...We need a gang meeting." C said pushing the blankets away from him.

The three boys sat in the middle of the bed surveying their injuries from their battle.

"We need to make a promise right here and now as friends. No backzies." C said in a firm voice, his two loyal friend nodded quickly and smiled.

"Friends never make backzies on promises!" Mi said in a cheerful voice "Heh, like I'd ever make a backzie on a promise with you guys." Donny smirked.

"What promise ya got in mind, C?" Mi asked tilting his head. The boys moved in closer together.

"We vow to be friends forever. Always stand by each other and defend one another. We pledge our group dreams and our own goals, we promise to help each other reach them and above all we swear to never betray one another." C said putting his right hand on the bet between them all.

"Count me in, Oh great and fearless leader!" Mi said putting his hand on C's. "Like I'd ever leave you fools alone. I'm in boys." Donny said placing his hand on top of theirs.

"Swear your dreams now!" C said as they threw their hands in the air. He was the first to jump to his feet, ignoring his pain.

"I am Ricardo 'Sir' Crocodile! I am the man who will become a criminal mastermind and a WARLORD OF THE SEAS!" He shouted. Donny followed his lead and jumped up. "I am Donquixote Doflamingo! I vow to become the ruler of a kingdom and a WARLORD OF THE SEAS!" Donny shouted.

Mi stood up slowly and looked at his two friends, smiling at him eagerly "Go on, Mimi. We'll support ya no matter what." C encouraged.

Mi took a deep breath. "I AM DRACULE MIHAWK AND I WILL BECOME THE WORLDS GREATEST SWORDSMAN! AND A WARLORD OF THE SEAS!" Mi yelled.

The three boys cheered and fell back into the large bed laughing and whooping.

A crack of lightning startled them, they looked towards the window, the sunlight was no longer shining through the window. Rain was pouring down and the wind was howling outside.

"A storm and you broke my drapes, Donny. Nice work." C muttered looking at the ruined drapes.

Donny shrugged and smirked "Least ya can see outside now."

The three boys laughed and looked at the storm raging outside.

They grabbed the pillows and blankets and moved to the window, they watched the storm silently, getting comfortable on the floor "You two are aware that your dreams might get you in a lot of trouble with the government. Even if we're warlords." Mi muttered frowning at his friends.

"I know, shorty. But only idiots get caught. We'll be careful and help each other. Besides. We can always fake our deaths." Donny laughed. C gritted his teeth and elbowed him in the stomach.

"Leave me out of that idea, shit-for-brains. I won't fake my own death to get away from marines! I'll take 'em on." C smirked. A rumble of thunder stopped their conversation.

Mi was still scared of thunder, as he was to most things "I'll have an awesome hook remember! And my right hand can become my bitch slapping hand." C grinned lifting up his left arm.

"Just don't use me as practice. Your bitch slaps hurt." Mi whined scooting away, the two other boys laughed at Mi's sudden fear of the bitch slap.

"I got another vow for us to make!" Donny howled grabbing them both "We are NOT opening an underground disco, Don." C growled pushing him away "Tell us, Dondon." Mi said with wide and happy eyes.

Donny pulled them over to him and grinned "Whoever dies first.. The other two have to wear bright pink princess dresses and ribbons and girly shoes to his funeral!" He yelled.

The other two boys grimaced and glared at him "Don't be such pussies! We'll be fuckin ancient by then anyway. Probably the oldest remaining warlords too. C'mon guyyyyyys." Donny said in a sly voice.

"Sure! I'd be able to die happy knowing you dolts are gonna be dressed like princessy trollops at my funeral." C snickered "Alright.. But if I die first you two better wear corsets too." Mi sighed

"ALRIGHT!" Donny whooped shaking them both "We swear!" They all said together.

After that the three boys stayed up all night talking about how they'd achieve their dreams and become warlords. The storm passed just before the sun came up, none of them had slept due to the fact that Donny was attempting to fix the drapes but was destroying everything else.

"Guys...It's morning..I don't wanna leave." Mi sighed rolling up in the blankets.

The three boys looked down and nodded "But...We'll come back! Really soon. And we'll train every day until then." Donny grinned "I look forward to kicking your asses again." C said as they fixed the bed.

"How does comin back for christmas sound? I'm sure ma won't mind. Heck she loves you two like ya were her own!" C laughed sitting down on the floor.

It was true that Donny's parents really didn't give a shit where he went as long as he didn't cause trouble or tarnish the family name, as for Mi, he only had the orphanage to go back to and he hadn't been missed over the entire summer.

"I'll be back for sure!" Mi laughed hugging him "I ain't got much else ta do, so I'm sure I can fit you both inta my schedule" Donny laughed as the door opened.

"Hi, ma!" C yelled jumping up "It's so good to see you awake, sweetie!" She said going and hugging him.

"I'm gettin a hook for my hand, ma! And we're gonna be pals forever and we're gonna train everyday!" He said showing her the stump where his hand used to be "Oh that's wonderful, darling! You boys are so strong and wonderful. I'm glad you boys are so close." The woman smiled.

"Hay, ma...Can the boys come here for christmas?" C asked giving his mother the puppy dog eyes "Of course! Anytime you boys want to come here just show up! There'll always be room for you here." She smiled.

"Ah! I'll go get you some breakfast before the boat leaves. Will you boys help my little Crocy get ready?" She said walking to the door.

"Yes, ma'am." Donny and Mi said in union, she smiled and left singing to herself.

"And guys...One more promise for us to make before we split for now?" c smirked.

The others listened intently to what he had to say.

"No more nicknames. We use our proper names from now on!" He laughed.

"No objections here, Crocodile." Doflamingo laughed

"Yay! No more being called mimi!" Mihawk whooped jumping up and down.

"This is the beginning of our legacy, boys. The world is ours for the taking. And we'll take it for all it's got. I don't care what happens in the future. We'll always be friends!" Crocodile said raising his right hand.

"YES OH FEARLESS LEADER!" Doflamingo and Mihawk yelled as they began to chase each other around the room playfully.

That was the night a trio of friends vowed to chase their dreams no matter what and stay true to each other. A vow that was kept for many years, even after their dreams were achieved not one promise between them was broken. Not one vow tarnished or one sworn truce broken.

They were the worlds greatest trio of fighter. The worlds greatest swordsman, a criminal mastermind and the ruler of his own land in the New World.

Dracule Mihawk, Sir Crocodile and Donquixote Doflamingo were true to their words and their vow to achieve their dreams and never betraying their friendship.

Proving that with a few good friends by your side ANYTHING is possible.

* * *

THANK YOU FOR READING

Please review

I do not own One Piece

BYEBYE


End file.
